


Perfect Crime

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [38]
Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modestroad prompted for ther "Crime" theme: Castle, Castle/Beckett, the perfect crime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Crime

"I've done, it I've written the perfect crime," Castle announced to Beckett when he walked into the station, all proud of himself.

"Let's see it?" Kate asked waggling her fingers at him for the flash drive knowing he wouldn't be able to resist sharing it with them.

Dropping the thumb drive in her hand he sat back with his cappuccino and watched smugly as Ryan and Esposito gathered behind her and started to read. 

"Oh that's so obvious," Ryan commented.

"He left a clue right there as to who did it," Esposito pointed out.

But it wasn't until Kate handed him the flash drive back, with a smirk, "Back to the drawing board hot shot," that his ego totally deflated.


End file.
